Bionic Twins
by jkDisney
Summary: Lana and Rezza have recently been found and possess skills so strong, they are made mentors on the Bionic Island. When Bree and Chase come to visit they might just stay when Chase realizes that he isn't the smartest person in the world, and it isn't just that driving him crazy... How are the twins bionic? Where have they been all these years? How did they hide? I don't own Lab Rats
1. Chapter 1

**There is no Lab Rats: Elite Force, just Bionic Island.**

"I am happy to announce that there are two new bionics enrolled in Bionic Academy. Twins actually." Mr. Davenport said as he walked into Adam and Leo's room.

"But, I thought there were no more bionic students left." Leo said. "I thought we got all the other bionics."

"See, that is where you're wrong. They are not getting enrolled as students, but as mentors!" Mr. Davenport said, his face lighting up.

"But, we're the only mentors." Adam said.

"Not for long!" Mr. Davenport squealed. "They're coming here now, and should be here in a couple minutes! I already assessed them and they possess a wide range of control and bionics!"

"As mentors, aren't we supposed to oversee all of the assessing?" Leo was interrupted by someone talking and shuffling behind the door.

"You do it."

"You're older, you do it." Then a pause.

"And you're younger, that's why you should do it."

"No way, I helped you complete your AP Anatomy finals project. You owe me and Temi." The speaker was obviously a girl, but the two pitches were almost identical.

"For that last time, I am not thanking a glitch." The tone was sharp and the next few seconds that followed made everyone uncomfortable.

"Temi's not a glitch." You could hear the sadness as the words were said slowly.

"Fine. I'll do it. But not for Temi." There was silence and Mr. Davenport tip toed to the door and opened it to reveal two teenage girls who were identical. One had her hand in a fist ready to knock on the door.

"Which one of you is Temi?" Adam asked stupidly and went up to the one who was ready to knock. She had black hair and tan skin. Her eyes were dark grey and her hair was pulled back in a loose braid.

"I'm Rezza." She crossed her arms and made no move for further introduction. "This is my twin-"

"Lana." Adam turned to the other twin. She was identical to the other girl. Her hair was down and reached her hips in layers. Wisps of her hair framed her face and outgrown bangs were swept to the side. "You must be Adam."

"If there are only two of you, and neither of you are named Temi, then you must be…" Adam counted three fingers. "Triplets! Where's your other sister?"

"Temi's not a real person. She's the computer inside my chip. She's like her own satellite, only..." Lana trailed off, "She's not real."

"Whoa, you have a chip! Hey Mr. Davenport, do I have a chip too?" Adam asked and Rezza rolled her eyes, sharing a glance with Lana.

"Yes, Adam, you need a chip to be bionic."

"I knew that." Adam quickly covered.

"So what qualifies you as mentors?" Leo asked, still disbelieving.

"Leo, I am the smartest person in the world. I don't think that needs an explanation." Lana smiled, her teeth were white and straight.

"That's so cool! I thought Chase was the smartest person, but I was wrong. This is so much better!" Adam went in for a high five and Lana moved her hand away at the last second, causing Adam to fall onto the floor.

"And what else can you do?" Leo asked, still doubting.

"I have seismokinesis." Lana said. "Enhanced senses, light manipulation or photokinesis."

"We have a mental bond making it so we can communicate telepathically together." Rezza explained. "It makes my mentokinesis, telekinesis and super strength and speed more powerful."

"Hey, guys." Leo interrupted and was obviously distracted. He waved his hand in an up and down motion and held out his phone. "Chase and Bree are coming over right now! They said that they have time and want to spend it visiting us!"

"Really? They said that!" Mr. Davenport said and Leo turned to him, finally realizing he was still here.

"Oh, not you. They said specifically 'not Mr. Davenport'." Leo looked away nervously and turned to Rezza and Lana. "Let's see if you're really the smartest bionic in the world."

Leo walked out and tried to look intimidating, but he was failing. Adam followed after him, not really knowing what he was doing.

A couple minutes later, the four bionic teenagers walked in. Three of them were trying to get Chase to stop his ranting before Lana or Rezza heard.

"Just because there's a new bionic that thinks he's smarter than me doesn't mean he is-" Chase was interrupted by a pound cough by Lana.

"I think _SHE_ would beg to differ." Lana went head to head with Chase and stood two inches short of him. "I am the smartest person in the world, bionic or not. Even Temi thinks so." Lana looked up and everyone followed her gaze.

"Temi said that my IQ is one hundred points higher than yours." Lana smirked and Chase laughed.

"That's impossible, I have a perfect IQ." Chase said and shook his head. "A genius would know that there is no extra points when it comes to the IQ test."

"And a genius would know how to get it. Guess you're not as smart as you think you are." Lana raised her eyebrows and when Chase had no answer, she shrugged. "If you really doubt it, let's test it."

"Lana." Rezza spoke for the first time. "No. Not now."

"Why not?" Lana challenged and turned her death glare to her twin. "Is it because you don't want to see me use my bionics?"

"No, it's because-"

"You always think about the truth before you lie." Lana shook her head in disappointment. "You just couldn't bear the thought that you could have been an only child with all my bionics. It just pains you to see me be the smarter one."

As Lana turned away and walked to toward the door, Rezza shouted after her, "At least I'm not a glitch."

Lana sucked in breath to calm the rage roaring in her veins. "I am not a glitch."

"Why else did you think you have-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Lana whirled around and had two fingers poised at her temple, ready to engage her override app and shut Rezza up before they jeopardized themselves. "Do it, Rezza. I dare you."

"You can't back down from a dare." Adam sighed.

"Yes." Rezza said firmly. "I can."

Rezza thrust out her arms and Lana flew backwards and crashed into the wall. Bree, Chase, Leo and Adam jumped up. Lana struggled to her feet and as she locked eyes with Chase, she brought her fingers up to her temple and her override app activated.

"Rezza. That's enough." Lana said and Rezza collapsed.

 **Turns out Chase isn't the smartest person alive, or maybe he is. And there is a lot of sibling drama going on, isn't there? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a lot of sibling rivalry that you'll see between Rezza and Lana, and Adam and Chase in future chapters.**

"Is that all you got?" Chase asked Adam as they were sparring on a mat. Chase was dodging all of Adams blows and Adam was getting mad. Adam kicked Chase in the stomach and Chase fell back against the wall.

"No, that is all I got," Adam said as he began to walk away. Lana stepped out of the shadows and her boots clicked on the floor.

"Adam," Lana said. "If you're as good as you think you are, then let's see if you can beat me."

Adam lunged at her and Lana spun out of the way, placing a kick on Adam's back and sending him into the wall. Chase struggled to get up and Lana went over to him and helped him up, thinking Adam was done. Adam snuck behind her and Chase opened his mouth to warn her but she whirled and caught his fist with her hand. She kicked Adam and he stumbled back. The whole island shook and everyone froze. The island stopped shaking and there was a scream from another room.

"What was that?" Chase asked and looked around wildly.

"A scream," Adam said. "Duh!"

Lana said, "We need to-"

There was a loud crack and the island tilted to one side. Adam, Chase, and Lana fell against the wall as the island began to tilt. Lana detangled herself from Chase's limbs and removed Adam's elbow from her gut. Lana stumbled up and moved hair away from her face.

"The force Adam created when he crashed into the wall must have destabilized the islands foundation," Lana said.

"He must have affected one side of the island so we need to stabilize it," Chase said. Lana and Chase pointed to each other when they both came to a different conclusion.

"Molecular kinesis!" Chase said at the same time Lana said, "The control center!"

They both rushed off in different directions but then froze.

"Did you just disagree with me?" Chase asked. Adam made OOH sounds.

"If you use molecular kinesis, then you could affect the molecular structure that holds the island together," Lana said.

"But last time this happened, we used molecular kinesis and everything was fine," Chase argued.

"That's why the island is unstable," Lana countered. "Something must have changed in the structure when you used it."

"Wait, you're saying my team did it wrong?" Chase said, pride lacing his voice. "That's impossible, I trained them, I am the best mentor."

"I'm not saying you did it wrong, I'm saying there was a mistake. Someone must have used molecular kinesis in the wrong spot, and all that was needed was a strong impact, Adam, and the whole structure would come down!" Lana continued to run in the direction she was headed and Chase was deciding whether to go his way or her way, his hands near his head as he stuttered.

"I don't know about you," Adam said and pointed to where Lana just disappeared. "But I'm following Rezza."

"That's Lana," Chase corrected and let out a scream of frustration before he followed Lana and Adam into the control room.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked as he ran into the room and Bree came with a rush of air.

"Adam and Lana were sparring and when Adam fell against the wall, he must have destabilized the island," Chase explained.

"Just use your molecular-" Mr. Davenport began.

"No! He can't. His bionics were only a temporary fix," Lana was typing furiously at the digital keyboard. "Leave me alone so Temi and I can fix this."

Lana slid on her swivel chair and went to the next key board. "Temi, show me a 3D model of what the island looks like. Then show me the parameter and the rate of how fast we're sinking."

"Who's Temi?" Chase asked.

"It's the computer inside her chip, it looks like she can mentally interact with it, which is awesome!" Mr. Davenport said and Lana slid to different control center.

"I need to counter the force of the island and replace it with a magnetic field," Lana said out loud and paused as if she was listening to something. Chase used his bionic hearing but couldn't hear anything.

"Right," Lana said and typed in a long sequence of code. "The electromagnetic field produced by the energy used to power the island could also be used-"

"To suspend the island!" Chase finished.

"Wow, I guess you're smarter than I thought," Lana said, looking at him with newfound respect as she waved her hand to the other key board. Chase sat down and began to type. The island tilted even more to the side and the swivel chairs rolled toward the wall. Lana and Chase gripped the control panels to keep themselves from crashing.

"We need to maximize the electromagnetic field-"

"And make it so we can stabilize the island!" Chase finished and shared a smile with Lana.

"Exactly," Lana said.

"What are they talking about?" Adam asked Mr. Davenport. "Are we going to a field?"

"By now, I'm just as clueless as you." Bree said and wrinkled her nose.

"No, Adam, it's a…" Mr. Davenport began. "Never mind."

"Temi, I need you to show Chase what is going on with the island," Lana said and paused. "No, do not override him."

Chase felt an electrical jolt in his neck and a metallic, pulsing sphere with short tendrils of energy entered his vision in his bionic eyes.

Hello Chase, I am Temi. The sphere pulsed with each syllable and Lana snickered when Chase's eyes widened.

"Temi, be nice," Lana scolded, but added, "Don't freak him out yet."

Only because Lana said so, I'm being nice and not blinding you. A 3D model of the island appeared and showed Chase the equation and the firewall he had to overcome to maximize the electromagnetic field. Lana's already through the firewall now, you need to-

"He's a genius Temi," Lana pulled Temi back from Chase's chip with another electrical jolt. "Temi entered through your satellite, she apologizes for the shock she gave you…"

"Really?" Chase asked.

"No, nevermind," Lana turned back to the control panel. "She said she isn't."

The island righted itself, causing everyone to topple over. Lana groaned and lifted herself from where she fell on top of Chase.

"Don't you ever take showers?" Lana asked and wrinkled her nose. "Or at least wear deodorant."

"Dude, he's so short he wouldn't be able to turn on the water," Adam said and laughed.

"I would too," Chase pouted and was about to continue when the hydro loop began to hum and Rezza stepped out. Her black hair was over her left shoulder in a braid and her eyes narrowed as she spotted Lana.

"Lana! You have some serious explaining to do!" Rezza stalked up to Lana and shoved her into the wall. "I got a call from the Dean that said you weren't at school today. You have AP Bio, Geo, Calc BC, Chem, Phyco, Computer Science and Latin to make up. You know I'm not able to make up your classes!"

"Rezza, I'm sorry, but things got a little iffy here. We almost lost the entire island," Lana said and sighed. "Besides, I already went ahead in my work."

"But you had three tests today because you weren't there to say all the answers so everyone looked stupid," Rezza set her jaw. "Not everyone gets a 5.0 GPA with their eyes closed."

"Give me a break Rezza," Lana held her hands up in surrender and slowly backed away. "The government already thinks I'm a robot. I had to show them my birth certificate three times for them to believe me."

"You missed free dress day." Rezza said and Lana's mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted and Lana thrust her hands out and used her seismokinesis to create a force and Rezza flew into a pillar and collapsed. Lana collapsed a moment after and told herself she was an idiot.

"What was that?" Chase panted, he had his hands over his ears, his face twisted in pain.

"Lana must have used her seismokinesis which you picked up as a high frequency wave." Mr. Davenport said. Lana groaned from her spot on the floor.

"Our brain waves are so similar, sometimes we endure the same things even when it doesn't happen to us." Lana said got up and dusted herself off. Rezza was still on the floor and Leo stomped in.

"You. You right there," Leo pointed to Lana and then to Rezza. "And you! I don't trust."

"He's right," Chase suddenly said. "I mean, every evil person we've come across seemed to be trustworthy and then stabbed us in the back."

"I will find out what caused this island to sink, Chase would never do anything incorrectly." Leo said.

"Aw, thanks Leo." Chase said and put a hand to his heart. "I'm touched."

"Don't let it get in your head." Leo said with a blank face.

"Oh come on," Bree complained. "They're mentors. And plus, they're the first girls I've met that aren't crazy."

"I'll take that as a complement Bree," Lana smiled but it quickly faded. "And I understand if you don't trust me. Trust is earned, not given. I see that this just takes time. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Lana left the lab and Rezza groaned on the floor. "I would warm up some tea for Rezza when she wakes up if I were you!"

"Good going guys. You just ruined every chance I had with having real friends that are girls around here," Bree sighed. "This time, they might actually be good."

 **A little peek at what Lana and Rezza could do. Please Review! (It keeps me motivated)**


End file.
